Chapter 40
New Moon is the 40th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Nazuna seeks help from Inuyasha to save her master's life. *Myōga reveals that Inuyasha becomes a mere mortal on the night of the new moon. *Nazuna's master transforms and attacks Inuyasha. Summary * Nazuna is shocked at the sight of her master, who has become entangled in the webs of the Spider Demon. Laying injured on the floor, Nazuna's master tells her to run away, but Nazuna protests, saying that she can't leave him there to die. The master insists that she go and find the half-demon and have him slay the Spider-heads before it's too late. *Meanwhile, Kagome comes face-to-face with Inuyasha's human form. Shippō asks if someone clipped off Inuyasha's dog-ears, and he sighs out a "No", saying he feels useless in his current state. Myōga then reveals to Kagome that Inuyasha's human form comes every new moon. "In the life of every half-demon, there are times when the power of their demon blood ebbs away. Since they are most vulnerable then, they try never to let anyone else discover such times must come." Myōga asks Inuyasha why he didn't tell them sooner so they could have known not to stay in such a dangerous place for the night. Inuyasha then retorts that the only reason the flea wanted to know is so that he could have known to run away sooner. Myōga's silence makes Inuyasha suspect this even further. Kagome asks Inuyasha if he trusts her in the slightest, saying she wouldn't have asked him to fight the Spider-heads had she known about his loss of demonic power. Inuyasha replies "I trust no one!", claiming that's how he's managed to survive this long as a half-demon. Kagome starts to cry, thinking Inuyasha trusted her at least a little bit. Inuyasha and her start to bicker, Kagome saying that if he hadn't been acting so macho they wouldn't be in such a precarious situation. Shippō thinks to himself that since he is now the only demon in the group, he'll have to keep his wits about him. * Nazuna frantically appears from some nearby brush, frightening Shippō; the fox hides behind Kagome. Nazuna explains the situation to the group and asks Inuyasha to save her master, saying he's still alive, but they're running out of time. Inuyasha ignores the girl and tells Kagome they need to get off the mountain. Shippō asks Kagome what they should do, but the girl then remembers something; Her bottle of sacred jewel shards are in her backpack, which she abandoned in the temple. The absence of the shards makes the half-demon upset, and so they decide to remain on the mountain and help Nazuna. Inuyasha pulls some wooden grave-markers out of the ground (they're like stakes) to use as a weapon. Kagome asks about Tessaiga, and Inuyasha says she can keep it, though it won't turn into the fang, the katana can still cut spiders. Nazuna wonders if he's really going to save her master, and Kagome says Inuyasha is a better person than he's willing to admit. *Inuyasha storms into the temple, and Shippō uses his foxfire to light the tips of the gravemarkers. Inuyasha tosses them like flaming arrows into the pit of spider heads. Some of the demons are killed, but those who aren't don't react or even acknowledge Inuyasha's presence, so he assumes they must be preoccupied looking for the shards, sensing their presence nearby. Inuyasha then spots Nazuna's master, being held up like a prisoner in spiderwebs. The old monk looks up and says "Lord Inuyasha, you came... for me?" Inuyasha scoffs and holds out his hand to help the monk escape the spiderwebs, when suddenly the monk's arm stretches out like elastic and grabs Inuyasha by the throat. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nazuna *Spider Demon *Kagome *Shippō *Inuyasha *Myōga es:Capítulo 40 Category:Chapters